Creating a Miracle
by Ryosaku90
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno has been living a ordinary life from the time she was a baby until one day five mysterious group of people suddenly surprises her claiming that they need her to look for her grandmother. To learn of her birth, her ancestor, and the world in which she was born, she went to a world known as Seishun. Find out what this world means to her and who are these people.
1. The New Students

A young girl was walking to school one day. She stopped and looked up at the sky, it was pitch black. Before she knew it five people stood in front of her. Two girls and three boys, stood before her. Shocked as she is, she ran all the way to school. Sakuno Ryuzaki, a 15 years old, normal high school girl walked to her classroom out of breath.

Her friend Tomoka Osakada confronted her asking, "What's wrong?" Sakuno didn't know what to tell her, but before Sakuno could tell Tomoka anything the bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom.

The teacher walked in saying there are going to be five new students. Sakuno wasn't paying attention as she was looking outside, thinking about what had happened earlier.

"Sakuno-chan, Sakuno-chan." Tomoka called, who was sitting behind of her.

"Huh? Nani?"

"What's wrong with you? I've been calling your name." Tomoka said worriedly.

Sakuno smiled and told her that she was fine. "What is it?"

"Did you hear what the teacher said?"

"Iie, I wasn't paying attention, _doushita _**(What's wrong)**?"

We're gonna have new students!"

"So?"

"So? Sakuno-chan! We haven't have a new students in a long time, you know."

"Ryuzaki and Osakada would you like to share what you two were talking about?" The teacher asked glaring at the two.

"_G-gomenasai_**(Sorry)**." Their teacher sighed.

"Now, as I was saying, five new students are coming here soon, so please be on your best behavior, and I mean best, Ms. Ryuzaki and Ms. Osakada." The teacher said pointing out Sakuno and Tomoka's name clearly for everyone to hear making the two blush in embarrassment. Suddenly the door opened revealing the five new students_. _Sakuno's eyes widen.

_'Those people are the ones that I saw this morning!' _

"Are you guys the new students?" A student asked.

"Students, please be respectful." The teacher said.

"It's okay, and yes we are, I'm Ann Tachibana."

"I'm Hayami Kogami, nice to meet you."

"My name is Takeshi Momoshiro."

"Nya~ _Yoroshiku _**(Nice to meet you)**! _Atashi wa _**(I am) **Eiji Kikumaru! Nya!"

"Ryoma Echizen."

"Kyaaaaaaa!" The girls screamed in delight except for Sakuno.

"They're so cool."

"Yeah, no doubt."

"Hey didn't we said the same thing to Ryuzaki-chan when she first transferred?" A boy said.

"Huh?" Sakuno was confused. Thanks to the students, Sakuno got out of her shocking state.

"Yeah, and after a few days she became so popular among both the girls and the boys!" A girl agreed.

"Okay, okay enough." The teacher said calming everyone down."Now to assigned your seats, alright, Tachibana you can sit next to Osakada, the one next to the window. Osakada raise your hands." In which Tomoka did.

"Kogami, you sit in front of the boy back there Yamani raise your hand." The teacher continued.

"Hai!" The two girls said."

_'Please don't let anyone of them sit near me, please, kamisama __**(God)**__.' _Sakuno prayed, but who said that wishes ever come true.

"Momoshiro in front of Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki raise your hand."

_'N-no way!' _Sakuno hesitantly raised her hand slowly.

"Kikumaru, please sit next to Momoshiro, and Echizen next to Ryuzaki."

_'Kamisama __**(God)**__, doushite __**(Why)**__?' _Luck wasn't on Sakuno's side at all.

"Those of you that have new students near you, please share your textbooks with them until next week." The teacher announced.

_'Luck is so not on my side.' _Sakuno said in her mind looking at the new students surrounding her.

Sakuno looked at the clock, she was wishing it would be lunch right now. She wasn't even paying attention to what the teacher was saying. All that was in her mind right now was the boy next to her, the ones behind her, and the two in front of her.

"You don't have to look so scared of me, you know." Ryoma said in a boring tone.

"I-I'm not."

"Hn."

Sakuno has to shared books with Ryoma, since he's next to her. Sakuno quickly took a glance at her friend, who is talking comfortably with the new girl next to her. Sakuno couldn't believed it, the incident this morning got Sakuno freaked out. The bell rang for lunch, and Sakuno quickly got up and grabbed Tomoka and dashed up toward the roof top.

"So, is she the one?" Ann asked Momoshiro to make sure.

"Yeah, she's the one." He replied.

"So, Ochibi, how is it talking to her?" Kikumaru asked grinning along with Momoshiro.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma glared at Kikumaru.

"That's enough, let's go and find her." Hayami said putting her arms around Ann's.

"Sakuno-chan, what's that all about?" Tomoka asked.

"_G-gomen _**(Sorry)**, I just need to get out of there." Sakuno replied back.

"Does it have something to do with the new student that is sitting next to you?" Tomoka asked smiling.

"N-no, why would you think that?" Sakuno panic.

"Relax! I was just teasing you." Tomoka laughed. Then the roof top door opened revealing the new students.

"_Konnichiwa _**(Hello; Good afternoon)**." Hayami said.

"You're Haymi Kogami, right?" Tomoka said.

"_Hai _**(Yes)**, glad you remember." Haymai said.

"Ano... can we help you?" Sakuno asked.

"No, we just need to talk to you, Sakuno Ryuzaki." Ann replied.

"Eh? _Doushite _**(Why)**?" Sakuno asked. She does not want to talk to them at all.

"Because we need to...um, Osakada-san, could you..." Ann didn't get to finished. Tomoka knew what Ann wanted and replied, "Oh, sure." Tomoka left closing to door shut.

_'No! Tomo-chan, don't leave me alone with them!' _

"W-what is it that you guys want to talk about?" Sakuno asked once Tomoka gone. She wished she could go with her best friend and not here.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to eat you." Kyoko said.

"T-then what is it?"

"Can I call you Sakuno-chan?" Hayami asked.

"S-sure."

"Okay getting into business, Sakuno Ryuzaki, you are not of this world." Kikumaru said.

"Eh?"

"You are the princess of time and space." Momoshiro said.

"Huh?" Sakuno was very confused. "Princess? Is this some kind of fairy tale?"

"Don't play around!" Ryoma glared at Sakuno.

"I'm not!" Sakuno shot back also glaring in the process.

"Stop it, Echizen-kun. We aren't here to pick a fight." Ann said. Ryoma closed his eyes telling them to continue.

"You are the princess that control time and space." Momoshiro said. "Right now your grandmother is endanger."

"Grandmother?" Sakuno asked confusedly.

"We usually would go and save your grandmother first, but we can't since the evil energy is getting stronger." Hayami said. "We need your help as the princess." Right before Ann's going to start talking the bell rang.

"W-we should get to class." Sakuno said.

"Don't worried, we'll protect you." Momoshiro said. She gave one last, weird look at them before she opened the door and headed back to class.

* * *

><p>"Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka called as Sakuno entered the classroom.<p>

"_Nani _**(What)**?"

"What did you and the new students talked about?" Tomoka asked inquisitively.

"N-nothing, we just talked about... um...," Sakuno couldn't get the word out, but before she say another word the teacher came in. _'Save!'_

"Settle down everyone." The teacher said. "Ryuzaki, the present of the student council wants to see you, please report the the student council office."

"Hai." Sakuno stood up and left.

"Excuse me." Sakuno knocked on the door.

"Please, come in."

Sakuno slowly opened the door. On the desk sat a women in her 30s. She has black hairs and green eyes. Her lips was bright red, she's wearing a white t-shirt and a long black pants. "Are you Ryuzaki Sakuno?" The lady asked.

"H-hai."

"You look like an ordinary girl, how could you be the princess?" The lady said.

"E-excuse me?"

"Oh well." The lady ignored Sakuno. Before Sakuno could process what is going on the lady shot out an attack.

"Kyaa...!" Sakuno screamed and ducked down. "W-what are you doing!"

"You are Ryuzaki Sakuno the princess of time and space, am I wrong?" The lady asked. "Now fear my powers!" The lady shot another attack, this time there was a glowing orb in her hand. She shot it towards Sakuno. "Kyaa...!"

* * *

><p>Back in the class the new students felt an evil power. They all looked at each other.<p>

"That girl is in trouble. Nya!" Kikumaru whispered.

"We can't all go, it's too suspicious." Ryoma said.

"You, go, since you sit next to her." Momoshiro said referring to Ryoma.

"Can't you go?"

"Nya! Just go, _Ochibi _**(Little Guy)**!" Kikumaru said.

"Hn." Ryoma stood up and said, "_Sensei _**(Teacher)**, I need to use to restroom."

"Make it quick." The teacher said. Ryoma walked toward the door and slide it closed then he ran looking for Sakuno.

* * *

><p>"Die!" The woman said. Sakuno was dodging every attacks that was thrown her.<p>

"What did I do to you?" Sakuno asked jumping towards the right before the glowing energy hit her.

"Everything! Since the day you were born!" The woman hold out a blue light from her finger tip. Sakuno dodged it, but she trip on the table leg and fell hard onto the floor. The blue light was coming near her every second. Sakuno closed her eyes waiting to be blast off by the attack, but...

BOOM!

"Huh?" The woman was confused. Sakuno opened her eyes when she felt nothing had hit her. Ryoma was standing at the door holding out his left hand.

"E-Echizen-kun?"

"Ryuzaki, _Daijoubu _**(Are you okay)**?"

"H-hai."

"Who are you?" The woman asked Ryoma.

"Who are you?" Ryoma smirked as he repeated what the woman said.

"You dare question me?" The woman shot the same blue light towards Ryoma, but Ryoma counter it with his own attack creating a smoke. Ryoma made his way toward Sakuno and said "Come on!" Ryoma help Sakuno up while the smoke cleared up.

"Look out!" Sakuno pushed Ryoma out of the way when she saw a green, glowing ball that was flying towards them. Sakuno got hit by the blast and fainted.

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma caughter her before she hit the ground and put her safely down lying on her back. The woman laughed finally hitting the girl. "Damn you!" Ryoma's cat like eyes glowed a shade of gold making the woman to stop laughing. A chill rain up her spine as she took a step back.

"W-what are you going to do?" The woman said stepping back. Ryoma held out his left and a red tennis racket appeared in his hand. On his other hand was a neon tennis ball. Ryoma served the ball. The ball twisted and a golden light surrounded the neon ball as it hit the woman in the face. After getting hit, she vanished.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno and kneeled down calling her names a couple of times before she opens her eyes. "Huh?" Sakuno looked at Ryoma confusedly, "E-Echizen-kun? What are you... ow!" Sakuno was trying to stand up but fell back down. The pain on her leg and her arms were bleeding. "Don't get up." Ryoma said. Sakuno asked where the evil woman that attack them went as she looked around the room. Ryoma just replied, "I took care of her."

"E-Echizen-kun, w-what's going on?"

"We told you, you're the princess that control time and space."

"I don't get it." Sakuno tried to stand up, but Ryoma stopped her.

"I told you to not stand up, you'll open your wounds more!"

"Then, help me go to the nurse's office and some bandages!" Sakuno snapped.

"Alright, let's go." Ryoma picked her up carrying her in bride style.

"H-hey, I can walk." Sakuno protested.

"You'll open your wounds."

"I'll stay here then, put me down."

"That woman will come attack you again."

"But you said you took care of her."

"I didn't kill her, idiot." Before she could say anything more they were already in front of the nurse's office. Ryoma opened the door and the nurse looked at them weirdly.

"Gomen, sensei, could you help bandage her up, she was running to class and trip. I was walking to the restroom when I saw her on the floor." Ryoma lied.

"Oh, then, let's see." The nurse said and motion Ryoma to put Sakuno on the bed. The nurse opened a drawer and pull out some bandages along with some alcohol. "Wow, that's some wound. What did you do?" The nurse told Sakuno to stay put, because the alcohol is going to sting a little.

"I-uh-fell down the stairs." Sakuno lied. The nurse nodded. Sakuno sighed.

_'Seems like she bought it.'_

After putting the alcohol away, the nurse went and get bigger bandages then the one she had in her hand in the storage room. She then wrapped the bandages around her wounds.

"Ano... Echizen-kun, you can go back to class now." Sakuno said.

"_Yadda _**(No)**, I can't let you walk with an injured ankle. Beside, she might come and attack you." Sakuno sighed giving up.

"Okay, it's done." The nurse said as she walked in closing the storage door where she got the bandages. After patching up her wounds, the nurse gave Sakuno a new uniform because her is all dirty. "Changed into these uniform." Sakuno nodded as hers was ripped thanks to the evil woman. She took the uniform form the nurse and went into the nurse's bathroom to changed. When she got out the nurse told Sakuno to let her keep her other uniforms here. Sakuno can get it afterschool.

"_Arigatou _**(Thank you)**." Sakuno bowed.

"No problem, now head back to class and be careful when you go down the stairs next time, okay?" The nurse said.

"H-hai." Sakuno replied with a smile. As Ryoma and Sakuno headed to class Sakuno thanked Ryoma for helping her.

"Hn. Doushite?"

"Without you I would be gone." Sakuno replied.

"It's part of my mission." As they stood in front of the classroom Sakuno said, "Y-you go in first."

"Doushite?"

"It would be weird if we go in at the same time." Sakuno said blushing.

"Come on." Ryoma slide the door and everyone looked at them. The teacher order an explaination from them for taking so long and why Sakuno had bandages on her legs and arms. Ryoma told the teacher the same thing that Sakuno had told the nurse. The teacher gave them a weird look and told them to take their seat.

"Are you two alright?" Momoshiro whispered.

"Ah." Came Ryoma's short answer.

After school Sakuno and Tomoka walked home together, but before going home Tomoka dragged Sakuno to the train station. Tomoka suggest that they should trained themselves at the dojo there. Tomoka said, "If some pervert comes and grab us we could us our training to beat the crap out of them."

"I don't want to, Tomoka-chan." Sakuno protested.

"Come on, please." Tomoka begged. Sakuno sighed nodding her head.

The next day Sakuno and the five new students met up at the roof top during lunch. Sakuno wants to know why they are here and why are they saying that she's the princess that control time and space. She wants to get information in regarding who she is since they seems to know a lot about her.

Ever since Sakuno was baby, she had never seen her parents. She don't even know where she is from. The only place that she lived right now was a kind lady that adopted her. "We are also like you princes and princesses." Ann said.

"Ann-chan here is the princess that control water and I'm the princess that controls wind." Hayami said.

"I'm the prince that control fire and Kikumaru-senpai controls lightning." Momoshiro said.

"And Ochibi here can mimic our powers. In short, Ochibi is like a god. Prince of Powers. Nya! Nya!" Kikumaru continued.

"Many creatures will start and attack you since the princess that control time and space. That power was loss for decades. They want your power to control everything and they will come and take your powers." Ryoma said.

"I have powers?" Sakuno asked.

"Of course! You have the rarest power of all," Ann said, "but you'll have to figure them out on your own."

"If I have the power of time and space, does that means I can travel through time and through dimensions?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes." Hayami replied.

"You're a long way from that." Ryoma replied which resulted in Sakuno glaring at him.

"While we're on the topic, we have to give you this." Hayami held out a pink bracelet with a heart pushy button with a circle design. "Press the button whenever you need us, we'll come and help you also that bracelet can also help you in many ways. Like helping you with your powers."

"Really?" Sakuno said taking the bracelet from Hayami and putting it on.

"Not now though." Eiji said. "You have to chant a special spell for it to work. Nya."

"What is it?"

"If we know we would have told you." Ryoma replied making Sakuno glared at him once again.

"The wizards said that only you know the spell, so my guess is that once the time is right you'll know." Momoshiro said. "Once you awaken your powers, that spell will come to you so work hard."

"I'll try." Sakuno said. The door opened and everyone looked to see who it is. "Am I interrupting?" Tomoka asked.

"No, come on in." Ann said. Tomoka walked toward Sakuno and saw the bracelet that was on her wrist.

"Sakuno, that's beautiful, where did you get it?"

"A-ano... Auntie gave it to me for christmas, I haven't been able to wear it since I'm scared I might dirty it." Sakuno lied. She felt bad about lying to Tomoka, but if she wants to keep Tomoka safe she'll have to bare with it.

"That's so nice of her."

"I-it is." Sakuno said.

"Anyway, Sakuno did you turn in your forms yet?" Tomoka asked.

"Oh, yes, I did."

"Let's go the bell is about to ring." Hayami said interrupting the two friends.

"Hai!" As they walked down the stairs, Tomoka went up to Ann and started talking, while Hayami asked Sakuno about the form.

"It's a form where you sign up to participate in an acting contest."

"Nya! Are you performing?" Kikumaru asked.

"Hai." Sakuno answered as she enter the classroom along with her friends and the new students just in time, because the bell rang.

To be continue...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I been having this story since I was 12 so I thought that might updated this story in since it's Sakuno's birthday. I also want to give some feedback for this story.**

**PLEASE HELP ME AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. The Bugs

_**Recap...**_

_"Ann-chan here is the princess that control water and I'm the princess that controls wind." Hayami said._

_"I'm the prince that control fire and Kikumaru-senpai controls lightning." Momoshiro said._

_"And Ochibi here can mimic our powers. In short, Ochibi is like a god. Prince of Powers. Nya! Nya!" Kikumaru continued._

_"Many creatures will start and attack you since the princess that control time and space. That power was loss for decades. They want your power to control everything and they will come and take your powers." Ryoma said._

_"I have powers?" Sakuno asked._

_"Of course! You have the rarest power of all," Ann said, "but you'll have to figure them out on your own."_

_"If I have the power of time and space, does that means I can travel through time and through dimensions?" Sakuno asked._

_"Yes." Hayami replied._

_"You're a long way from that." Ryoma replied which resulted in Sakuno glaring at him._

_"While we're on the topic, we have to give you this." Hayami held out a pink bracelet with a heart pushy button with a circle design. "Press the button whenever you need us, we'll come and help you also that bracelet can also help you in many ways. Like helping you with your powers."_

_"Really?" Sakuno said taking the bracelet from Hayami and putting it on._

_"Not now though." Eiji said. "You have to chant a special spell for it to work. Nya."_

_"What is it?" _

_"If we know we would have told you." Ryoma replied making Sakuno glared at him once again._

_"The wizards said that only you know the spell, so my guess is that once the time is right you'll know." Momoshiro said. "Once you awaken your powers, that spell will come to you so work hard."_

_"I'll try." Sakuno said. The door opened and everyone looked to see who it is. "Am I interrupting?" Tomoka asked._

_"No, come on in." Ann said. Tomoka walked toward Sakuno and saw the bracelet that was on her wrist._

_"Sakuno, that's beautiful, where did you get it?" _

_"A-ano... Auntie gave it to me for Christmas, I haven't been able to wear it since I'm scared I might dirty it." Sakuno lied. She felt bad about lying to Tomoka, but if she wants to keep Tomoka safe she'll have to bare with it. _

_"That's so nice of her." _

_"I-it is." Sakuno said._

_"Anyway, Sakuno did you turn in your forms yet?" Tomoka asked._

_"Oh, yes, I did."_

_"Let's go the bell is about to ring." Hayami said interrupting the two friends._

_"Hai!" As they walked down the stairs, Tomoka went up to Ann and started talking, while Hayami asked Sakuno about the form._

_"It's a form where you sign up to participate in an acting contest."_

_"Nya! Are you performing?" Kikumaru asked._

_"Hai." Sakuno answered as she enter the classroom along with her friends and the new students just in time, because the bell rang._

**_End of Recap..._**

* * *

><p>It was a snowy day when Sakuno along with the students that had transferred 3 weeks ago went towards a café. Along the way, they met a man. He was walking like a normal person who is minding his own business, but when Sakuno walked pass him, he turned and was about to stabbed the girl with a dagger if had not with Eiji's quick reflexes. Eiji had stopped the man just in time before the dagger made in contact with the girl. Without causing any commotion, he swiftly took the dagger from the man, bending the dangerous object in the process.<p>

"Wait!" Hayami said just in time before Eiji had to drag him into an alley to beat him up. "He's been controlled."

"C-controlled?" Sakuno asked getting freaked out.

"Don't worry. We told you that we will protect you and we will." Ryoma said trying to calm her down.

"Y-yes, but what are you guys going to do with him?" Sakuno asked.

"Since he is controlled, we have to find to the bug on his body that is controlling him." Momoshiro replied.

"The bug is on his left shoulder." Hayami said.

"Hai, hai." Eiji took his hand grabbing the man's arm while Momoshiro pointed his index finger towards the man's shoulder and slowly burning the bug from inside the man's shirt. At the same time, Eiji had let go of his hand.

"Shall we go?" Ann said. They all nodded and proceed on walking towards the café. The man just walked away looking confused as he walked back towards the street he was supposed to be.

"Master, I failed you."

"Useless as always!"

"P-please give me a-another chance. T-this time I won't fail you!"

"This is your last chance. Make it worth it and show some result or I'll have to eliminate you." The master glared making the room colder as it already is.

"H-hai!"

"T-that man, h-he was controlled?" Sakuno asked still shaken up about the incident. They were seating inside the café and were waiting for their drinks to come when Sakuno brought up the subject.

They all nodded.

"Humans can be easily controlled with the bug that I killed. These bugs have three stages. First, they get onto a human host, they stay there until 3 days later, then it will controlled the human body by biting them spreading some kind of poison onto the mind. The host will have to do whatever the bug is assigned to do. Second, they consume the human body by spreading more poison at that time the human will have already lose his or her mind completely onto the bug. And the third and final stage is that the bug possesses their human host. Turning him into what humans called, demon." Ann explained.

"What?!" Sakuno cringed in fright.

"Don't worry, they can't control us. Our body isn't that easy to control." Momoshiro said. Sakuno sighed in relief.

"Nya! We're lucky that the bug is on the first stage; therefore, it was easy to eliminate; however, if it was on the second and third, it will be a little tough." Eiji said.

"On the third stage, we might have to kill the bug and human altogether." Hayami said.

"What? Why?" Sakuno asked in shocked.

"The human had become a demon, Ryuzaki-chan." Momoshiro replied.

"D-demo, isn't there any way to save them?" Sakuno asked.

"The Warp of Time." Ryoma replied this time.

"T-the Warp of Time?" Sakuno asked.

"That's right. It's sometime in which you have." Ryoma said looking at the girl, who was trying to process all the information that was being said.

"M-me? You're kidding right?" Sakuno said.

"I'm not." Ryoma said. "Soon, you will be able to feel their presence too."

"E-eh?" Suddenly there was a ringing.

"_Gomen _**(Sorry)**." Ann said as she left to take the call. She came back 20 minutes later; her facial expression told them all that it was not good. "Sakuno-chan, from now on you'll have to be prepared and fight alongside us."

"Eh?"

"What's wrong Ann?" Momoshiro asked.

"We're taking Sakuno back with us." Ann replied.

**A/N: I'm very, very, very sorry for not updating this story for so long. I lost the second chapter for this page and I finally found it! I'm so happy that I can update the second chapter! I'm sorry to have you all wait this long. I promise you won't have to wait anymore for the other chapters. Luckily, I only lost the second chapter, but not the others so I'll be updating those real soon after I reread and edit them. Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter. Please continue to review and support me onwards thank you! **


	3. Seigaku and the Guardians

_**Recap:**_

"_T-that man, h-he was controlled?" Sakuno asked still shaken up about the incident. They were seating inside the café and were waiting for their drinks to come when Sakuno brought up the subject._

_They all nodded._

"_Humans can be easily controlled with the bug that I killed. These bugs have three stages. First, they get onto a human host, they stay there until 3 days later, then it will controlled the human body by biting them spreading some kind of poison onto the mind. The host will have to do whatever the bug is assigned to do. Second, they consume the human body by spreading more poison at that time the human will have already lose his or her mind completely onto the bug. And the third and final stage is that the bug possesses their human host. Turning him into what humans called, demon." Ann explained._

"_What?!" Sakuno cringed in fright. _

"_Don't worry, they can't control us. Our body isn't that easy to control." Momoshiro said. Sakuno sighed in relief._

"_Nya! We're lucky that the bug is on the first stage; therefore, it was easy to eliminate; however, if it was on the second and third, it will be a little tough." Eiji said._

"_On the third stage, we might have to kill the bug and human altogether." Hayami said._

"_What? Why?" Sakuno asked in shocked._

"_The human had become a demon, Ryuzaki-chan." Momoshiro replied._

"_D-demo, isn't there any way to save them?" Sakuno asked._

"_The Warp of Time." Ryoma replied this time. _

"_T-the Warp of Time?" Sakuno asked._

"_That's right. It's sometime in which you have." Ryoma said looking at the girl, who was trying to process all the information that was being said._

"_M-me? You're kidding right?" Sakuno said. _

"_I'm not." Ryoma said. "Soon, you will be able to feel their presence too." _

"_E-eh?" Suddenly there was a ringing._

"_Gomen __**(Sorry)**__." Ann said as she left to take the call. She came back 20 minutes later; her facial expression told them all that it was not good. "Sakuno-chan, from now on you'll have to be prepared and fight alongside us."_

"_Eh?" _

"_What's wrong Ann?" Momoshiro asked._

"_We're taking Sakuno back with us." Ann replied._

_**End of Recap...**_

* * *

><p>It's been two years since Sakuno came to the other world they have been living in a cottage house for the pass two years. Ever since she has been there, she along with Ryoma, Momoshiro, Ann, Eiji, and Hayami, which turns out to be a fairy, went hunting for the bugs that possesses the humans and the people of their world... well mostly Ryoma, Momoshiro, Ann, Eiji, and Hayami. Although, Sakuno has been working very hard training with the five of them so that she could awaken her powers.<p>

"Hayami, where is the last bug?" Ann asked.

Hayami flew towards the possessed human. "It's on his forehead!"

Eiji did a somersault. As soon as he tap the place where the bug is and shot it with a little electric shock.

"Nya!." Eiji said as he landed safely onto the ground, Hayami help teleport the boy that got possessed home.

"Shall we return to _school_?" Ann asked which Sakuno looked at her confusedly.

"Are _they_ back yet?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yeah." Ann replied. "I received word from the school that _they _are back."

"They?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"You will see, Ryuzaki-chan." Momoshiro replied with a wink.

"Hayami, don't you have to return to your village too?" Ann asked worriedly.

"Hai. I'll see you guys soon." Hayami said then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sakuno arrival in what her friends called Seishun. It was very pleasant place. The people of Seishun warmly invited her in. The only way you can get in is through your skills and identification or that you have been invited to the world of Seishun. The world of Seishun has a very strong protective barrier. On the other hand, the school also have a strong protective barrier. What surprises her was that there was also a school here too it's called Seishun Gakuen or Seigaku for short, but the school is on a totally different level than her school. Unlike her school, Seigaku was a school that practices magical things. Seigaku is beautiful in many different ways.<p>

It's about 52 ft tall and the wall is very thick seems like 16 ft thick. Surrounding the school, there is a beautiful lake where you can see fairy fishes jumping in and out of the water. You could also see beautiful swans swimming around. Near the school walls, there are bunches of flowers. Sakuno could definitely smell the sweet sent of the flowers that surrounds the place. In short, Seigaku is like a castle! Even the inside of the school look beautiful. As you enter into the courtyard, all you see is beautiful, green grass. To the right side of the courtyard there is a statue of a woman.

There is also a barrier that surrounds the school, but is completely different from the barrier that is protecting the Seishun. The barrier that protect Seishun, has the ability to memorize the people that go in and out. It can also reflex anything that struck it. The only way to get in is through the bracelet on their hand. The very same bracelet that her five friends gave her.

Sakuno was amazed. To think that these people, that she is with, lived here. She knew that her world in which she grew up in was beautiful, but here is a completely different level! She felt like she would never want to leave.

Sakuno and her friends walked towards the front gate. Her friends all went in easily, but for her it was a little difficult. As her friends easily enter the barrier; she was bounced back.

"What happen?" She was confused. Ryoma came back with a helping hand. Sakuno gladly accept his hand helping her up, but Ryoma have no intention of letting her hand go.

"Come." He said as he pulled her.

"Wait, but I can't." Sakuno said pulling back her hand.

"Relax and trust me." The look on his eyes made her gave up and completely trust him.

He then guide Sakuno towards the barrier. Sakuno closed her eyes fearing she will be pushed back once again, but after a couple of seconds she opens on of her eyes. Ann and Momoshiro were in front of her. She looked back. She could feel the barrier behind her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"For now I led you some of my strength. Next time learn to control your power so that you could enter on your own." Ryoma said.

She looked at Ryoma who had already release her hand and nodded.

"That bracelet help you not alert the security. If not for the bracelet you would have alert the security and would've been bounce back further." Momoshiro said making Sakuno looked at the bracelet on her wrist and was grateful for it.

"Once you awaken your powers, you can absorb the bracelet's power and you will be able to go in and out of the school at will." Ann said with a smile.

Sakuno's eyes widen. Oh! She can't wait to awaken her powers.

"Let's go. _Bouchou **(Captain) **_is waiting for us." Momoshiro said.

"Ah."

"Come, Sakuno-chan." Ann said grabbing her arm in the process.

Inside of Seigaku was as beautiful as the outside. The windows are huge, the hallways are very long, and the classroom door is as big as the front door. Sakuno just loved the school uniform. The color of their uniform is blue but in many different shades of blue due to their grade level as Sakuno noticed.

For boys, their uniform consist of a light yellow vest with baby blue linen, a white dress shirt, a golden tie, a medium yellow, checker pair of pants and a golden jacket also with baby blue line and with the symbol that said _Seigaku_ to the left of the jacket. As for the girls, it's a similar design with their uniform light yellow with baby blue linen. The uniform consists of a golden jacket like the boys, white dress shirt, and a baby blue ribbon, a yellow, checkered mini skirt, white knee high socks, and a pair of pure white colored boots. The color of their uniform darken depend on the grade level you're in. The symbol of the school also changed from white being the freshmen, yellow being the second years, and to blue being the third years.

Everyone was looking at Sakuno as she walked down the long corridors of the school. Some of the girls were giving jealous glares towards her. The boys were giving her a look in which she couldn't describe.

"Sakuno-chan." Ann said knocking her out of her trance making her look at the girl. "Is something wrong?"

Sakuno shook her head. "The school is very fascinating and very beautiful."

Ann smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like it because this is going to be your school as well."

Before Sakuno could replied Momoshiro spoke.

"We're here." Momoshiro said catching the girls' attention. In front of them was a huge, white door. This door looks different from the other doors that she saw.

The door slowly opened which surprises Sakuno since either of them pushed the door.

"We're back." Momoshiro said.

"Welcome back. I'm sure you guys have a safe trip." A tall man. He have a very calm expression. He have a light brown chin length hair and his hair covers most of his forehead. He seems to be always smiling.

"Yeah. It's great to be back." Momoshiro said.

"Did you guys have a nice trip too?" Ann asked with a big smile telling Sakuno that she was happy to see them.

"Of course."

"Seems like you guys found her. Data, data." A man with glass holding a notebook and scribbling down something in his notebook.

"Yes. She's the one." Ann replied with a smiled.

The person that was smiling and first talked when they came in, went up to her."Nice to meet you. I'm Shusuke Fuji, a third year student here." Fuji said kissing Sakuno's hand making her blush in the process.

"I'm Shuichiro Oishi, vice captain, and is also third years."

Sakuno smiled and nodded. He was standing next to Eiji with two locks of hair that pointed inwards on the top of his head.

"I'm a third year, Takashi Kawamura. Nice to meet you." Kawamura waved.

"Third year, Sadaharu Inui." He was the man that was scribbling things on his notebook. He only looked at Sakuno once and started writing again making Sakuno sweat dropped.

"Kaoru Kaido. Second year." He's wearing a green bandanna around his head. Sakuno first expression of him is that he is scary when he glared at her when he introduced himself.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm the captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka and am also a third year." So he's the bouchou, Sakuno thought.

"I-it's very nice to meet you all too. I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki." Sakuno bowed.

Looking up she noticed that their uniforms is different from the students that Sakuno saw. Sure it looks the same as the students' but the colors are different. Everything was white except for the lining which are dark blue and their tie which is also dark blue, but on their right arm there is a yellow armband with a marking of a phoenix. On the left side on the jacket is a golden tag with a mini golden chain hanging it onto the jacket that said in silver color _Seishun Gakuen. _The full name of the school.

"Momoshiro, Echizen, Kikumaru, and Tachibana-chan, please get change." Tezuka said.

"Hai." The four left the room quietly after bowing down to Tezuka.

"Ryuzaki-chan, please come with us." Tezuka said to her. Sakuno nodded and followed him, the people inside the room followed as well.

Tezuka led her a warm and cozy room. There are bookshelves that surrounded the place except one spot which had a very warm fireplace. Right in the middle of the room was a big round, marble table and some soft and comfy chairs.

"Ryuzaki-chan, please sit." Fuji said as he pulled a chair waiting for her to sit in which she did.

Once she's sat, Tezuka went and sat on the opposite of her, so did Inui, who sat to the left of Tezuka and Fuji, who sat on the other side of Tezuka. Kawamura sat down next to Fuji while Oishi sat next to and Kaido sat next to Kawamura. The seven of them sat there for about a minute or two before Tezuka decided to break the silence.

"I'm sure Echizen and the others have told you already." Tezuka started. Sakuno nodded in understanding and as a reply.

"Then I'm sure you know that we need you to save those people that have been possessed by those bugs." Tezuka continue.

"Hai." Sakuno said. "Echizen-kun told me that I have the power The Warp of Time."

Tezuka nodded. "I know you have a lot of questions and do feel free to ask. It is our job to guide you through this whole ordeal."

...

"H-how do you guys know that I'm the one you guys are looking for?" Sakuno asked after a while.

"Simple, you have the mark." Momoshiro said coming in with Eiji, Ann, and Ryoma. Eiji sat next to Oishi and Momoshiro sat next to Eiji. Ryoma sat between Kaido and Sakuno while Ann sat between Momoshiro and Sakuno.

Momoshiro and Ryoma were wearing the same attire as the others, but Ann's different. She was wearing a long-sleeve white shirt, a solid purple tie, a purple blazer, a purple checkered skirt, with ling, white sock, and black school shoes. On the left of her purple blazer there is the same mini, golden chain with a golden tag hanging from it, but instead of saying _Seishun Gakuen _it said _Fudomine Gakuen_. On her right upper sleeve there is also a armband, but instead of the phoenix, it's a mark of a fish.

"A mark?" Sakuno asked confusedly.

"Like this one Sakuno." Ann went up to her and show her. Ann tilted her head a little to expose her neck. Sakuno's eyes widened as she saw the mark. It was a mark that look like waves. "You see I have the mark of water. We all were born with it. You could call it a birthmark if you want."

Sakuno nodded. Then she slowly went and reached for her left shoulder.

"Four sakura petals." Inui said. Sakuno looked at him in shocked.

_'How did he know?'_

"The one that have the mark of the sakura petals is the one that controls time and space."

"How did you know I have the mark?" Sakuno asked Inui.

"We can sense it." Inui replied. "You can too, but you need training for that." Sakuno nodded in understanding.

"W-who is my grandmother?" Sakuno continue to asked curiously wanting to find out about it for quite a while. "a-and do you guys know my birth parents?"

"Your grandmother is Sumire Ryuzaki, the very person who taught us all and train us. In other words, your grandmother is our precious teacher. She is highly respected in Seigaku. Right now she is capture by an evil sinister. We need your help in order to rescue her." Oishi said.

"Your father is the king of elements. Your father worked to protect the goods from the evils. Your mother, the queen of elements, is like your father, she worked to protect the goods from the evils, but in her case, she knows that to become evil, they must have a reason and she look into them. She believes that evil and turn to good." Kaido continued for Oishi.

"They are both very friendly and would always help those in need; however, we do not know their names. Ryuzaki-sensei, your grandmother, didn't tell us and we have never met them." Momoshiro added.

"Why?" Sakuno asked.

"They aren't here anymore." Ann replied.

"What? Why?" Sakuno looked at her for some explanation.

"We don't know." Ryoma said.

"They both suddenly disappeared one day. We all try to find out why, but it was no use since have no clue to start with." Eiji said.

"I see." Sakuno looked down in disappointment.

"Any other questions?" Tezuka asked.

"There's a lot more questions that I wanted to asked, but I know I'll find the answers to them." Sakuno replied. "Although, there is one more question in which I'm meaning to ask and is curious about."

They nodded.

"I noticed when walking down the corridor that the students' uniforms are different from you guys and Ann-chan, your uniform colors and style are different from the students here. Why is that? Are you guys the student council or something?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma smirk._'She's catching on.'_

Ann smiled. "I'm glad you notice."

"We are the Guardians of this school. Our uniform is different base on that." Ryoma said.

"Also, only we have the mark, in other words, students in this school besides us have no mark." Oishi replied.

"There are many students that don't deem some of us worthy of the spot because of how we look and how we act, but when they see us in action, they think otherwise." Ann said.

"Since we are guardians, we also represent our school!" Eiji said.

_'This is so interesting!' _Sakuno was getting more and more excited about this, but she knew that it isn't a easy job.

"Please tell me more of this school." Sakuno said.

They're all surprised of her request. It's been such a long time since they seen someone so interested of learning the history of their school. Other students that first got enrolled in the school just walked out of here after given the rules of Seigaku, not waiting to hear more of the history, but this girl here, she's different, she wants to know. She wants to learned all there is. They all nodded to her request.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like it and I'm truly sorry about the delay in uploading this chapter. I finally found time to upload this chapter.**

**I decided to tell you guys about the characters that have appears so far and some clarifications so you guys will have a better understanding. :D**

_**Characters (will be name in the order of how the character's name was first mention. I tried to portrait their personality as the anime/manga as much as I can. Hard though.):**_

**- Sakuno Ryuzaki: The princess who controls time and space. She is the only person that have this rare ability and is also the only person who have the mark of sakura petals. Her parents are unknown but as what the Guardians have informed her, they are very powerful and can control the elements.**

**- Tomoka Osakada: Sakuno's best friend from earth. Unlike Sakuno, who is shy, not outspoken, and sometimes clumsy, Tomoka is very outspoken and is not afraid to speak her mind. She have no clue who Sakuno really is.**

**- Ann Tachibana: Like Sakuno, she is also a princess, but controls water. She is not a student of Seishun Gakuen. As shown in the name tag, she is from Fudomine and the reason she is on the mission with Momoshiro, Ryoma, and Hayami to find Sakuno will be reveal in the next chapter. She become Momoshiro's love interest later on in the story. She have the mark of waves located on the right side of her neck.**

**- Hayami Kogami: A fairy princess that controls wind. She is able to make herself like a human being. She like to hang out with Ann a lot. As of right now she went back home to her village. She doesn't have a mark, but she possesses the fairy staff.**

**- Takeshi Momoshiro: The prince that controls fire and a Guardian. He soon fell in love with Ann later on in the story. He has the mark of fire on his right shoulder.**

**- Eiji Kikumaru: The prince that controls lightening and thunder. He is also a Guardian like Momoshiro. He has the mark of two lightenings on his right shoulder.**

**- Ryoma Echizen: The prince of powers meaning that he can mimic every power there is. Once he mimic a power, he can use it whenever and where ever he wants. He is also a Guardian. He has the mark of a tennis ball on his left shoulder.**

**- Sumire Ryuzaki: For now she is held captive by someone. We will know more about her later in the story.**

**- Shusuke Fuji: A Guardian. He has the power to communicated with living things. He is the prince of sound. He has the mark of three music notes on his upper arm.**

**- Shuichiro Oishi: Also a Guardian and is the vice captain. He has the power to heal everything and even rise revive people that are already dead. He has the mark of an arrow on his wrist. In which he covers it with a wristband.**

**- Takashi Kawamura: Also a Guardian. He has the power of strength. He can push through the toughest and strongest things. He has the mark of two mountains on his left shoulder.**

**- Sadaharu Inui: Also a Guardian. He has the power to gather data very quickly just by looking at the person and stored it in his head. He usually cares a notebook around and record how much process each Guardians made in improving on the physical and mental skill as well as their abilities. He has the mark of three glasses on his back right shoulder.**

**- Kaoru Kaido: Also a Guardian. He has the power to communicate with animals and sense them. He has the mark of two snakes on his left upper arm.**

**- Kunimitsu Tezuka: The captain of the Guardian. He has three powers. First is the power to communicate with the other side. Second, his power to summon any beings like gods and goddesses and asked for their help. Third, he has the power of longevity. It was thanks to him that the Guardians remain alive for a very long time. He has the mark of a dragon on the back his left shoulder.**

**Each characters have other simple magic or ability like hovering stuff or transport objects like books to or from them. You guys will be learning more of their powers throughout the story. Characters more to come, but for now the introduction stops here.**

_**Clarifications:**_

**- Chapter 1:**

**- Sakuno is an orphan founded by a nice lady when she was just two months old. It has been revealed by Eiji that she is not from Earth. The reason why Sakuno was on Earth will be reveal later on in the story.**

**- Ryoma, Momoshiro, Ann, and Hayami were sent to Earth in order to find Sakuno. She was spotted by accident when she was going to school.**

**- Ryoma, Momoshiro, Ann, and Hayami decided to transferred there on the very same day they descended down to Earth because they fear that evil has already began their search for the princess of time and space.**

**- Sakuno is frightened of the new students when she saw how they flew in the sky, but became less frightened of them as she got to know them.**

**- The evil woman, who attacked Sakuno in the student council room first discovered that Sakuno is the princess of time and space, and decided to take over the student council as president. She used this as a way to talk to Sakuno and attack her. Thanks to Ryoma, who serious injured her, Sakuno is out of harms way for now. She will appear again soon.**

**- Chapter 2**

**- The bugs are very dangerous. They looked like robot, but are very poisonous. They have three stages to them. The Guardians are trying to find the people that are possessed by these bugs before they reaches the third and final stage. According to Ryoma, only Sakuno, who have the Warp of Time power, can help turn people back to normal if the bug were to ever reach their final stage while possessing them.**

**- Chapter 3**

**- We finally know that Ryoma, Momoshiro, Eiji, Ann, and Hayami is from a world called Seishun.**

**- We learned that Hayami is a fairy princess that likes to stick with Ann.**

**- We learned that Ryoma, Momoshiro, and Eiji goes to a school called Seishun Gakuen or Seigaku for short.**

**- Ann's golden tag doesn't say Seishun Gakuen like Ryoma's and Momoshiro's instead it said Fudomine Gakuen. I think you all know why. :D**

**- There are people called the Guardians of this school. Guardians are the protector of the school. They are princes that is a master of some sort of magical powers. They have mark or birthmark located somewhere on their body. The students of the school respected the Guardians a lot.**

**- I went back and reread Gakuen Alice and came up with the barrier. It has inspired me to used that in this story and I think it turned out great! How big the school is was my idea. I thought that since Ryoma and the others are from a different world, their world should look way different from Earth.**

**- If you guys are wondering about the uniforms, it's just like the uniforms Vampire Knight. I just changed the colors to match Seigaku's colors. About Ann's her's is just like Amu Hinamori's, in Shugo Chara, except for the colors. I changed it to match Fudomine's color. Well, I have to go and look at the colors of their tennis uniforms to know. The golden tag with chains tell them what school they are from, but the mark on their armband you guys will find out in the next chapter.**

**- The mark or birthmark, only the guardians have the mark. In short students inside Seigaku, except for the Guardians, Sakuno, and Ann, don't have the mark. Although the students do have so sort power of their own. The guardians' job is to protect Seishun.**

**- Like in Gakuen Alice, only those that have special powers or abilities can enter Seigaku. They are also strictly prohibited from visiting or go outside Seigaku for their safety; however, unlike Gakuen Alice, students of Seigaku can only see their families three times a year for only one day. It is to protect the students from evil sinister that tries to kidnap them and use their power for evil. Only the Guardians are able to leave the school, but only for missions.**

**There you have it! More to characters and clarifications to come later on in the story. Please stay with me until the end and please do review. Thank you.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Besides the story line, I do not own anything especially POT.**


	4. The School

_**Recap: **_

_"I noticed when walking down the corridor that the students' uniforms are different from you guys and Ann-chan, your uniform colors and style are different from the students here. Why is that? Are you guys the student council or something?" Sakuno asked._

_Ryoma smirk.'She's catching on.'_

_Ann smiled. "I'm glad you notice."_

_"We are the Guardians of this school. Our uniform is different base on that." Ryoma said._

_"Also, only we have the mark, in other words, students in this school besides us have no mark." Oishi replied._

_"There are many students that don't deem some of us worthy of the spot because of how we look and how we act, but when they see us in action, they think otherwise." Ann said._

_"Since we are guardians, we also represent our school!" Eiji said._

_'This is so interesting!' Sakuno was getting more and more excited about this, but she knew that it isn't a easy job._

_"Please tell me more of this school." Sakuno said._

_They're all surprised of her request. It's been such a long time since they seen someone so interested of learning the history of their school. Other students that first got enrolled in the school just walked out of here after given the rules of Seigaku, not waiting to hear more of the history, but this girl here, she's different, she wants to know. She wants to learned all there is. They all nodded to her request._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Recap:<strong>_

"This school has been build no appeared for a long time." Inui started. "Thousands, millions, billions, nobody knows because it was just there one day. Nobody knew where this school was from or how it got there, but we do know when people start using the school."

"A man named Kazumi Yukihara, discovered the school. He, just like us, have the mark." Fuji continued for Inui.

"Yukihara-san can detect who have special powers like us, and he could also detect, who also have the mark. Like Tezuka-bouchou, he has also has the power of longevity." Eiji said.

"It was because of him that Seishun Gakuen was created. He was also the one who named the school Seishun Gakuen." Kawamura said.

"Seishun Gakuen and other schools wouldn't be like this without him." Oishi said.

"You see Sakuno-chan, this place here and many other places was horrible back then. People that have special abilities like us were deem as something in which people can get money. Evil people tried to kidnapped us just so they could sell us and earn a couple bucks!" Ann said.

"That all changed when Kazumi-san founded this school. He, along with many others that have special powers, decorated this school. Kazumi-san uses his power to find people that have special powers and abilities to attend this school; however, for their safety, the students here are strictly prohibited from going outside." Kaidou said. "Nevertheless, they are only able to go out three times, one time during the winter, summer, and fall."

"People that have the mark have many different special powers and are limited. Kawamura said.

"I-I don't understand."

"Use me for example, Ryuzaki-chan." Eiji said. "If I didn't have the mark, I wouldn't be able to fly at all. I would only have my lightening powers."

"Ah. I see, so that means only the people with other marks can learn other powers?" Sakuno said. Eiji nodded in response.

"But people that have the mark are very rare." Momoshiro said.

"People that have the mark became the Guardians of the school. At the time there was only three out of a thousand students that have the mark." Ryoma said.

"So it was Kazumi-san that created the Guardians?" Sakuno asked.

Momoshiro nodded. "That's right.''

"Kazumi-san became the high school principle. Although he is the principle of the high school division, he watches over all three divisions." Fuji said.

"It started when demons began to attack Seigaku that Kazumi-san asked the middle school principle to build a strong barrier that protect Seigaku. Of course there is no need to protect all of Seishun because it already have a barrier that protect it thanks to the power of some magical beings that had lived here before there were any humans at all." Inui said.

"Eh? Then why are there demon bugs here?" Sakuno asked.

"They're bugs that aren't even in their final stage, so the barrier can't detect that they are actually demon bugs." Tezuka said.

"I see." Sakuno said.

"One day though, Kazumi-san disappeared just like your parents did." Eiji said. "There was no trace of him, but many people had said they still see him.''

"But not only him, many great people like Principle Kazumi disappeared as well over the years." Ann said.

"That's why we need you." Ryoma said. "With your powers, we can unlock the secrets to it."

"I-I understand." Sakuno said although she worries that she might not live up to their expectations.

"One of the Guardians fell ill one day a few months before Kazumi-san disappeared. His body is preserved in a crystal cave underneath Seishun's grand temple. That place became the Guardians' resting place after they died." Kawamura said.

"I could bring back people that are dead, but those Guardians had already been dead for more than 50 thousand years. My powers could only bring back those that died for a minimum of 3 years." Oishi said.

Sakuno nodded.

"That's it. That's all there is to it the history of Seigaku. Who discovered the school which was Kazumi Yukihara, why the barrier was build, and why we needed you." Eiji said.

Sakuno nodded once again. "I don't know if I'll can do much, but I'll do my best."

They all nodded.

"Now that all this is finished. Inui, hand Ryuzaki-chan her uniforms and Tachibana, help her get changed." Tezuka said.

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Sakuno looked at her reflection in the huge mirror that Ann had taken her to. Her new uniform looked like the other female students, but the colors were different. They're just like the Guardians except that she's wearing a blue, checkered skirt that reaches her just five inches above her knees. The uniform here are way better than her uniform back on her world and she love it. Her hair was down now thanks to Ann. Her hair is a little wavy and have curls at the bottom. Ann caste a spell onto her hair to make it like that and it was beautiful. Not even the wind can mess it up as Ann said.<p>

"Ann-chan, why is my uniform different from the other girls'?"

"You're a Guardian, Sakuno-chan, so of course your uniform would be different." Ann replied with a smile.

"I am?"

"You do have the mark, right?" Ann smiled and she nodded.

"Why is yours' different then?"

"I'm not a guardian of Seigaku."

"You're not?" Making Sakuno looked at her.

Ann giggled. "There are more than one countries here just like Earth. Although, here we call this place the world of Seishun is because once you enter the barrier of Seishun, you're in Seishun's world."

"Oh. I'm beginning to understand now. Then where did you come from?"

"I'm the world of Fudomine. I came here for a visit a few times, but this time it's was different. I came to find you because my brother assigned this mission me. Of course, it's was Seigaku's mission, but as a friend of Seigaku, my brother asked me to help out."

"Oh I see. What are these mark on the armband?"

"Oh, they are legendary mascot in which we believe in; however, there is a saying that if you ever see these legendary mascot of where you're from, your wishes will come true."

"Is it really true?"

"Can't say for sure. It's just a saying you see."

"Oh." Sakuno said. "Yours a fish, but there are a lot of fishes around the world how do you know that yours is the legendary mascot?"

"It glows and you can feel immense power coming from it."

"I see."

"There is a lot of things that you don't know, but I have a feeling that you will come to find the answers to all your questions soon."

Sakuno nodded. "I have that feelings too."

"Good. Now shall we go out?"

Sakuno nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>The Guardians were waiting for the girls to come out. The girls were taking their sweet time and some of them were getting impatient like Eiji and Momoshiro.<p>

Sakuno came out along with Ann. Eiji ran and gave her a teddy hug saying that she was cute in which of course she blushed and thanked him.

"Ryuzaki-chan, I'm making you Echizen's partner. He is to help you get through school." Tezuka said.

"Tezuka-bouchou-" Ryoma was about to protest but was cut off as Tezuka gave him a glared which says for him to zip it.

"Ryuzaki-chan, you will be attending classes with Echizen. He will be helping you with all the things you needed." Kawamura said handing Sakuno a scroll.

"_Arigatou _**(Thank you)**." Sakuno replied getting the scroll.

"Echizen, every day after class, take Ryuzaki-chan here so that she can train." Inui said.

"Ah."

"One more thing, explain the custom of the school to her." Oishi said.

"Hn."

"Oh yeah before I forget. If anything happens to Ryuzaki-chan, you will be held responsible, since she is your partner, and will be drinking three full cups of Inui juice and will receive huge punishments along with it." Fuji said with his eyes opened telling Ryoma that he was serious. Fuji rarely opens is eyes. Only when he is serious about something.

Upon hearing about Inui juice, a chill ran down his spine.

"Do you understand?" Fuji asked.

"A-ah." Ryoma said.

"Boys, do be respectful of Sakuno, since she is the only female guardian after all." Ann said with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at them.

"Eh?" Sakuno looked at Ann in surprised.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one in this case too." Momoshiro said.

"Yup." Ann said agreeing. "I'm also the only female guardian of Fudomine."

"I-I see."

"Tachibana-chan, you don't need to worry. We got everything taken care." Tezuka said.

"I hope so." Ann said.

"Don't you have to go back to Fudomine?" Kaido asked.

Ann nodded. She really have to go back. She's been gone for so long already and is already missing the place very much.

"Then I'll leave Sakuno-chan to your cares and I'll be back. If you boys try anything to make this girl cry, I'll make sure you guys see the last of me." Ann said. Making sure that the boys nodded, she disappeared after saying good bye to Sakuno.

"Echizen, show Ryuzaki-chan where her room is and please do show her around school." Oishi said.

"Ah." Ryoma said as he started to walk. "Let's go, Ryuzaki."

"H-hai!" Sakuno said as she gave one last bow to her upperclassmen before running after Ryoma. She tugged on Ryoma's sleeve making him look at her.

"A-ano, Echizen-kun, what am I going to do about clothes?" Sakuno asked. It was a suddenly when she came to this world. She didn't even pack her clothes with her as Ann dragged her along with Ryoma, Momoshiro, Eiji, and Hayami onto a dark alley and tranported here. She has been using Ann's clothes for the past days since she's been there.

"We'll go buy you some clothes tomorrow, for now just rewash the clothes that Tachibana-san gave you." Ryoma replied.

"Eh? How am I going to rewash the clothes?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma sighed. "I'll show you after I show you your room."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Ryoma and Sakuno were once again walking down the long corridors. Sakuno could feel everyone looking at her. There are some that are whispering too. Sakuno wondered if there was something on her, but her wonders were washed away as she saw some girls glaring at her and boys looking at her with lustful eyes. She would know since she seen tons of it before. She ignored their glares and lustful eyes as she walked down the corridor along with Ryoma, who was just looking ahead. She had the urge to laughed, but reframe from doing it. They were walking for awhile now. Soon they were in a hallway, the only lights were the light up lamp that's hanging on the wall. Ryoma stopped at a door. On the door it said <em>Sakuno Ryuzaki. <em>

"This is your room." Ryoma said opening it with a key that was given to him by Tezuka."Let's go."

Sakuno looked at him.

"To get your clothes wash and to show you around school."

Sakuno's eyes lit up.

* * *

><p>They were walking down the long corridor again this time there are stairs. Ryoma would've flown up, but the girl behind him hadn't experience flying before. He sighed.<p>

Sakuno bumped onto the back of Ryoma when he suddenly stopped.

"W-what's wrong, Echizen-kun?"

"This is the laundary room."

Sakuno looked towards her right. There is a huge sign that said laundary room.

Ryoma opened the door. There was nobody in here except for the two of them. The washing machines and drier here were huge. Enough to fit at least 4 basket full of clothes.

"This is the Guardians' laundry room." Ryoma said.

_'So that's why there was no one here.' _

"We will leave them here until it finish."

"Eh? Then where are we going?"

"Give you a tour."

Ryoma showed her every where. Her classroom, the kitchen, the garden, every where. Sakuno stopped in front of a statue. It was a statue of a tennis racket and a tennis ball.

_'Why does this look familiar.'_

"Echizen-kun, what does this mean?"

Ryoma walked up to her. "Nothing much. Tennis is a popular sport of the Guardians here. We played it so much that some people decided to make a statue of it."

Sakuno nodded. What catches her eyes was a quote on the hem of the racket.

_"Monogoto wa anata ga sōzō suru koto wa arimasen'node, anata wa sorera o mite inai kata ga īdeshou.__" _

"Things will never be as you imagine, so better off not seeing them." Sakuno looked at Ryoma who translated it text.

_'Such deep meaning.' _Sakuno was amazed, but what caught her eyes this time were some engraving on the tennis ball linen.

_"Reality can't compete with imagination." _Sakuno's eyes widen. "I've heard this before."

He looked at her.

"I remember when or who said it to me, but someone said this to me." Sakuno said.

They stood there for a couple more minutes until Ryoma decided to go.

"Let's go get your clothes. They should be done by now."

Sakuno nodded.

After getting her clothes, Ryoma took her to her room. As she opened the door, she was overwhelmed. It's like a house to her. As she went in the first thing she saw was the living room. The living room look magnificent. There is a beautiful white L-shaped with armless chair. There were seven, charcoal color pillows sitting there and right in front of it was a glass table. There is also a large TV on the wall. As she turns she could see the bedroom. There was only one bedroom and it was breath taking. The room is three times as big as her room back on Earth. In the center is a queen size platform bed with a low hardwood frame and leather headboard. Towards the right of the room there is a walk in closet as big as her dinning room back on Earth. Across from the bedroom was the bathroom. It was as magnificent as the other rooms. There was a large, deep pool surrounded by wood panel bathtub and a platinum steam shower.

"Don't be so surprise."

She looked at him. "H-how can I not be surprised? Here you guys have it all free while on Earth we have to pay a fortune to have a room like this!"

Ryoma went up to Sakuno and said, "Well we're not on Earth, are we."

Sakuno blushed at how close Ryoma was to her. Ryoma pulled alway with a sigh.

"Relax, you're also a guardian so of course you will get a room like this."

"Eh? There's different kind of rooms?"

"Ah, but you don't need to worry about it."

She nodded.

"See you tomorrow and don't be late."

"H-hai."

After Ryoma was gone, she took a long bath and got out after thinking that she was in there long enough. She quickly made her way to her room. She jumped onto the bed. The bed feel so comfortable. Getting the covers, she swooped in and cover her self with the blankets. There she finally got time to think. The school was magnificent. It was beautiful and yet she still can't believe that her ancestor are from this world. That she is from this world. Although, it bothers her why were she on Earth in the first place? Why was she sent there?

Sigh...it's no use worrying about it now. Her first day of class starts tomorrow and she need to get plenty of rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is the next chapter. I hope you guys like the previous chapter and as well as this one. I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I promise I'll update as soon as I can. I decided to do some clarifications every times I updated three chapters so that you all won't be confused, but feel free to ask anything if you guys are confused about anything. **

**I thank those who had reviewed my last chapter. It was fun reading the reviews. It got me motivated. Thank you. Please continue to review and stay with me until the end. **


End file.
